The Celestial Conundrum
by TheDietyofTheWind1754
Summary: Just after Lucy's twentieth birthday her whole team was away on a job and Makarov decided to send her off on a long term job with the two dragon slayers. It was supposed to be an easy job with no drama but magic is released and she gets stronger and she has to train with Sting and Rogue. Does love bloom or do they start to annoy each other so much they just want to go home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lucy stepped into the guildhall with a bang.

"Hello everybody!"

There were lots cheers from around the guildhall but none that Lucy wanted to hear. After not seeing team Natsu anywhere Lucy stepped up to the bar and grinned at the cheerful Mirajane.

"Good morning Mira!"

Lucy got her usual smile and glanced around the guild hall again incase she missed them.

"If you are looking for you team Lucy they were sent away by Master for the day."

Disappointment filled Lucy as she was hoping to work off some excess energy that had built up inside her for the last few weeks. It would have been the first mission they went on for a while, and they went without her.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will go on a mission by myself then."

Mira looked worried and Lucy watched her look up into masters window. Lucy looked up as well and swathe retreating back of her master.

"What is it?"

Mira laughed nervously and turned away from Lucy.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

With a frown Lucy went to the mission board and looked for a job that was right for her.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA COME TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!"

Lucy jumped in fright and swung around to face her small master.

"Coming!"

Lucy ran up the stairs and into Master's office in record time.

"What is it Master?"

Master shut the door behind Lucy and smiled mischievously at the small girl.

"You were looking for a mission?"

Lucy nodded and looked around the office nervously.

"Yes Master."

Master gestured to the window and Lucy looked out trying to see what was happening and when the door opened Lucy glanced and her eyes widened.

"Sting, Rogue this is Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Lucy jumped from the chair and looked from the two boys to Master.

"What? Why are they here Master?"

Master gestured the three chairs and waited patiently for them to sit down. When they were all sitting down Master grinned. Sting and Rogue sat either side of Lucy making her look small and fragile. She seemed to think that as well as she glanced up at them either side of her and then back to her master who was watching her with a grin.

"What is going on Master, why is Sting and Rogue here?"

Master stood up and gave Lucy a pamphlet.

"I need you to go on a job with Sting and Rogue."

"WHAT?"

Sting and Rogue flinched at the loud Lucy and leant away from here.

"Do you mind Blondie? That is very loud."

Lucy glared at Sting and pushed his shoulder, trying to shove him but he didn't move and just smirked down at her.

"Anyway guys. You will need to leave tonight and go to the island. There you will meet with a duchess who will put you to work."

Lucy frowned. Tonight? But then she would not be able to say goodbye to her team.

"For now Lucy, you will have to quit team Natsu and join a team with Sting and Rogue. Oh and by the way they are joining our guild. Now decide a name for your team and then go home and get ready. Your train leaving in three hours."

Master seemed to push the three of them out the door and the stood there bewildered for a few seconds.

"Did either of you know about this?"

Sting and Rogue both shrugged and so with a sigh Lucy headed down the stairs to sit at the bar.

"What is it Lucy? You look sad."

Lucy was about to answer Mira but Sting and Rogue came and sat next to her but with a shrug she just turned away. They were probably just trying to get used to her. They were going to be spending a lot of time together soon anyway.

"I am getting sent away with these two on a job."

Mira looked surprised for a second and then looked angrily up at Master's office.

"He chose you to go with these two! How dare he! Lucy you should have refused the job, it is quite the difficult one and I am afraid you won't be able to handle it."

Mira seemed to realise what she said as Lucy looked hurt and she shook her head.

"What I meant is Lucy that this job is going to take four months to complete and your team is going to go crazy not seeing you for that long."

Lucy was about to answer but Sting slapped his hand down on the bar hard.

"Old team and Lucy is going to do fine on this job. She is not weak and even if she is going to get in trouble, Rogue and I will be there to protect her."

Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and stormed out of the guild with Rogue following and leaving the guild silent and staring after them. They made it to Lucy's house before she finally tried to pull her hand from Sting but he was holding it too tightly. Lucy stopped walking making Sting stop as well and he turned to her.

"I am sorry Blondie, but what the barmaid said angered me."

Lucy smiled widely but tried to pull her hand away.

"It is fine, thank you for saying those things to Mira. Even if they aren't true… Can I have my hand back?"

Sting seemed to realise for the first time that he was holding Lucy's hand and he let it go quickly and turned away to hide the blush.

"Go inside and start packing Blondie, we will meet you at the train station in two and half hours. Don't be late."

Lucy grinned at the two boys before closing the door behind her. She leant against it and sighed. She was not going to see her team now for months. But at least she is not going to hate who she was going with. Sting and Rogue were both handsome men and she was pleased at being able to look at them everyday they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

"Blondie you are late! The train is about to leave!"

Lucy ran straight past Sting onto the train and saw Rogue holding a seat for the three of them. Lucy grinned as she sat down beside Rogue and just before Sting sat down a worker from the train stepped beside Sting and looked down at Lucy.

"Excuse me, I have a feeling that the three of you are going to be noisy on this train trip. Would you like to come into a private room that just became free?"

Lucy could see Sting was about to yell at the lady for being rude but Lucy jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Of course we would!"

The lady lead the three to the private room and Lucy gaped at it, it was huge.

"Have a good trip."

The lady closed the door behind them and Lucy plopped down on one of the seats just as the train started to move. Both of the dragon slayers became green instantly and with a laugh, Lucy patted the two seats next to her.

"Sit down before the two of you collapse."

Lucy propped her feet up on the seats in front of her and then patted her lap.

"Lay your head down on my lap."

Lucy could see that they were going to question her but the train went down and then back up again, going through a dip and they both collapse onto her lap. With a small smile, Lucy closed her eyes and started to play with their hair.

"Blondie! It is time to wake up!"

Lucy opened her eyes annoyed at being woken up and saw three pairs of eyes watching her. The lady was back to assist them off the train apparently wanting to make sure they got off without any incidents.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to shout I am awake."

Lucy stood up but realised what was wrong to late and her legs went out from under her and all of a sudden she was falling. Two arms went around her and then picked her up. Rogue was holding her close to his chest and looking away embarrassed.

"I guess you guys killed my legs with your big heads!"

Sting picked up the three bags and glared at Lucy as he lead the three off the train.

"We don't have big heads! Sting drop her at once!"

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck to stop herself from falling but he did not let go of her. As they left the train station, Lucy looked around and she was surprised.

"It is night time! Where are we?"

Lucy shivered as there was snow falling around them and it gave the small town a fairytale feel to it.

"We are in Heisan Village. It is where we are going to be staying the night before getting on the boat for the island."

Lucy nodded and snuggled into Rogue's chest feeling his body heat an tying to get warm. She was not wearing the right clothes for this. The rhythm of Rogue walking and his body heat made Lucy get sleepy again and before long she was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Sting looked at the small girl in Rogue's arms.

"I don't think it is going to be too bad spending four months with Lucy, hey Rogue."

Rogue just nodded as he carefully pulled Lucy closer into his chest. They made it too the inn and Sting held the door open for Rogue. They stepped up to the desk and Sting spoke quietly to not wake up Lucy.

"Could we get a room with three beds please."

The attendant was an old man and he looked like he strained to hear Sting.

"A room with free beds? I can't give you free beds."

Sting let out an impatient breath as he shook his head.

"Three beds."

The old man seemed still confused but he looked at Lucy in Rogue's arms and smiled.

"Oh, I understand. Here is the key."

Sting looked at it suspiciously but he was just happy to end the conversation with the deaf old man and he took the key. They walked softly up three flights of stairs and by the time they got to the top Rogue was looking quiet tired.

"You are getting weak Rogue. Blondie can't weigh that much surely."

Rogue glared at Sting and waited for him to open the door. He was going to place Lucy down on the bed straight away before he dropped her but what he saw made him stop. There was not three beds but one giant bed.

"That old fool!"

Sting was about to storm out in anger but Rogue stepped quickly between Sting and the door.

"Sting, we need to get Lucy into the bed. Just forget about it."

Sting nodded so Rogue placed Lucy down in the middle of the bed and covered her up with the blankets. They both looked at the bed, there was lots of room for the three of them to sleep on the bed without touching and the two boys did not want to sleep on the floor.

Lucy woke up the next morning to a warm body wrapped around her. She was so warm and comfortable she did not want to open her eyes and wake up. So she snuggled closer to the warm body, thinking that it was Natsu and went back to sleep again.

The two boys looked over her head at each other and smiled. Over the night they had come closer to Lucy and had both wrapped themselves around Lucy. Sting had Lucy's head placed on his chest and his face in her hair smelling the nice scent and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Rogue on the other hand had shaped his body around Lucy's so their whole body were touching and his arms around her waist and his face was in her neck, smelling her soft scent. They looked at each other with a small smile, they knew Lucy had woken up as they felt her wriggling but she was soon back to sleep.

"Sting can you smell that?"

Sting took a big breath of Lucy's smell and knew he wasn't wrong. Rogue did as well and looked at Sting with wide eyes.

"Yes. Is it true?"


End file.
